Mujin Wakusei Survive fanfiction
by MayonakanoUta
Summary: Era uno de esos dias calurosos en la isla hada, un castaño que se levanta puede observar a una sirena en el lago, cabello corto y de cuerpo formado que lo embeleza con su canto y su danza.. ¡Completo!
1. Chapter 1: Sirena

¡Bienvenidos todos! Este es mi nuevo fic de Planet survival... la verdad es que no hallé un nombre correcto como titulo asi que decidi llamarlo como la serie.. podría ser algo como Shojo week :B o no sé... pero al final de cuentas no hallé título y solo los capis lo tendrán n.nu

Aqui esta el primer capi ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Sirena"**

Era uno de esos calurosos días en la isla Hada, un día común… Aún no amanecía oficialmente pero el castaño no podía más con el calor y se levantó. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba la fogata, que para su sorpresa ardía con fuerza, como si recientemente le hubieran puesto leña. De pronto oyó un sonido en el agua, como movimientos, y decidió investigar.

Se ocultó cautelosamente tras los matorrales y pudo divisar una silueta en el lago, se movía como una sirena, era delgada, de cabello corto y bien formada, sin saber porqué, el castaño se sonrojó, y lentamente comenzó a embelezarse con el baile de aquella sirena del lago hada, sus movimientos suaves eran armoniosos y se movían al compás de las aguas.

De pronto, la sirena comenzó a cantar, y el castaño reconoció la voz, una cierta pelinaranja cantaba armoniosamente al tiempo en que nadaba desnuda en el lago. Los colores se le subieron al rostro al joven e intentó marcharse suavemente del lugar. Fracaso. Sin verlo pisó un montón de ramas que hicieron un crujido muy fuerte.

- ¿¡Quién esta ahí!? – Gritó la pelinaranja.

- … glup – Se oyó en la garganta del chico que se había quedado con los colores en el rostro.

- ¿¡Quién esta ahí!? – Insistió la pelinaranja.

- Soy yo Runa, Menori – Dijo la peliazul caminando y deteniéndose.

- Ah, eres tú menori, pensé que era alguien más – Suspiró la chica con relajo.

- Vete antes que te vea – Susurró Menori a Kaoru que aún estaba en el suelo.

- Si – Susurró de regreso el castaño y se escabulló ágilmente.

- Al rato –

- Ohayou minna-san!! – Decía la pelinaranja.

- Ohayou runa – Respondían casi todos, a coro.

- Ohayou Kaoru – Dijo la pelinaranja al castaño.

- Ah… un – Dijo él esquivando la mirada de la joven.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – Le preguntó ella.

- No, estoy bien, iré a cazar algo – Dijo el castaño y se marchó.

- Jujuju – reía entre dientes la peliazul, aún recordaba el rostro espantado del castaño cuando ella le habló a la chica esa mañana.

- Menori, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó un joven rubio.

- Si, estoy bien – Dijo ella simpáticamente.

- Chicos… creo que menori se enfermó… no me gritó como lo normal – Dijo el rubio.

- Howard, ya basta de buscar peleas – Le dijo la pelinaranja.

- Muy bien, comencemos nuestras actividades diarias – Dijo un pequeño gato robot rosa.

- Si, veamos… Bell, Shaara y Menori, ustedes se harán cargo de la granja hoy ¿de acuerdo?; Howard, tú y Shingo irán a buscar piezas para la nave, Adam y Chako cuidarán a Porte-san, ¿esta bien? – Dijo Runa.

- ¿Y tú que harás? Hoy no es tu día libre – Gruñó Howard.

- Iré a buscar frutas y si tengo suerte, alguna que otra pieza para la nave – Dijo la chica animada.

- Muy bien, comencemos a trabajar – Dijo la peliazul y cada uno se fue a donde les correspondía.

- En el bosque –

- Hum… manzanas o algo así… me pregunto si cerca del río habrá algo, no sería malo ir a echar un vistazo al hoyo de la estrella también – Decía en voz alta la pelinaranja y comenzó a correr al lugar.

- Hoyo de la estrella –

- Mm… ya llegue – Decía la pelinaranja y al moverse hacia el río pudo ver la silueta de cierto castaño saliendo del agua semidesnudo, ya había llegado a una parte donde ella podía verse claramente y al hacer un ruido la atención del chico se vio atraída por ello.

- Runa – Dijo el joven con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Ka… ka… Kaoru… - Decía ella sonrojada.

- Ah… - Asentía él.

- ¡¡Uaaah!! Yo... ¡¡Lo siento!! – Gritó y se giró.

- Etto… espera un poco – Le dijo el castaño a la chica entrando a la cueva.

- Hai… - Decía ella aún de espaldas al joven y con un fuerte tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Minutos después el castaño apareció vestido, es decir, con su pantalón y su polera en donde deben estar, se acercó a la chica y suavemente tocó el hombro de la pelinaranja.

- Runa – Dijo suavemente.

- ¡¡Ah!! – Grito ella asustada. – Ah… eras tú Kaoru, lamento haberte visto así, yo no debí.

- Descuida, no pasa nada – Le dijo él y sonrió dulcemente – Todo está bien, ¿Si?

- Hai… - Decía la chica aún más sonrojada.

- Runa, ¿Estás bien?, estás muy roja… - Decía el castaño muy preocupado.

- Si, descuida, fue por la vergüenza… - Dijo ella.

- No, ahora estás más roja que hace un rato… ¿Segura que no estás con fiebre? Hoy día estabas en el lago muy temp…- Decía el chico y se tapó la boca con fuerza.

- Me… me… me… ¿¡Me viste!? – Gritó/preguntó la joven.

- Si, digo, no, digo, ¡¡No fue mi intención!! – Decía el chico ruborizado.

- …

- ¿Runa? – Preguntó el chico.

- …

- ¿Estás bien? – Volvió a preguntar.

- Creo que me voy a desma… - Decía la joven y se desmayaba.

- ¡¡Runa!! – Dijo el atrapándola justo antes de caer. – Rayos, qué hago ahora…

* * *

¡Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo! Como spoiler les digo que el siguiente se titula: "Qué me gusta a mi de ti" lamento si hay fans del runaxbell pero yo creo que soy mas fan de kaorun de todas maneras , prometo que escribire un runaxbell mas adelante n.n no quiero ganar el odio de nadie n.nu Bueno en fin... ¡Dejenme sus reviews animan a seguir escribiendo! Cualquier falta avisenme y mejorare :)

¡Nos vemos! Bye!!


	2. Chapter 2: Qué me gusta de ti

Hello! Aqui les tengo un nuevo cap. del primer fic KaoRun que escribo -.-

Lamento muchisimo la demora TT-TT Pero aqui esta! :D

* * *

Chapter 2: "Que me gusta de ti…"

El castaño llevó a la joven pelinaranja en sus brazos y decidió ir a recostarla en una de las camas que habían hecho en la cueva (a él no le gustaba mucho el nombre "hoyo de la estrella" prefería simplemente llamarla cueva), colocó su chaqueta como una almohada y puso un pedazo de tela húmedo sobre la frente de la chica, al hacerlo su mano decidió acariciar su rostro y él miró con ternura cómo la chica dormía.

Recordó todo lo que había pasado desde que la conoció ese día de clase… desde que la vió que le gusto, pero no había logrado definir con exactitud que era lo que sentía exactamente, hasta que pensó en ello.

Amor.

Primero, le vino un paro cardíaco: "¿¡Enamorado yo!?", y los colores se le subieron al rostro, pero lo pensó y se calmó… "Es muy probable que así sea, runa… yo estoy enamorado de runa…". Después pensó que le gustaba de ella.

"Me gusta su sonrisa, sus ojos cristalinos, su voz, su manera de ser… su cabello del color del ocaso, toda ella… la mirada que me da a veces, con mucho cariño… me gustan… sus labios…". Pensaba el joven y sin notarlo, se acercaba cada vez más a la boca de la chica que dormía en la cama, la miró fijamente y cuando le faltaban cinco centímetros…

- Kaoru ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Dijo Runa recién despierta.

- ¡¡Uaaahh!! ¡Yo no!… em… ¡Nada! … este, yo no, ah, etto… iré afuera un segundo – Dijo él y se giró para marcharse, pero no avanzó.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó ella sentándose.

- Dime una cosa, ¿Alguna vez te has sentido como si te gustara mucho alguien? – Dijo sonrojado y de espaldas a ella.

- S… sí… ¿Porqué? – Dijo ella.

- ¿Cómo lograrías que esa persona se fijase en ti? – Preguntó.

- Bueno… pues, siendo dulce con él, comprendiendo sus silencios – Suaviza su mirada – preocupándome por él, escucharlo, aconsejarlo, regañarlo si es necesario…

- Ya veo… ¿Y si fueras tú a quien quieren conquistar que deberían hacer? – Dijo hablando en tercera persona y muy sonrojado.

- Pues, me gustaría que _aguarda… ¿no lo dirá por él o si? ¡Ajum! Calma runa, solo cálmate, _pues… que fuesen dulce conmigo, que me protegieran, y cuidaran, un regalo nunca esta de más…

- ¿Qué clase de regalo? – Interrumpió el joven.

- No lo sé… una flor talvez… - Dijo ella.

- ¿Qué más? – Preguntó.

- Pues, me gustaría un fuerte abrazo, y si de verdad me siento protegida con él… sabré que realmente estoy enamorada – Decía la chica ruborizándose.

- Gracias- Dijo él.

- ¿Porqué lo preguntaste? – Dijo la chica.

- Bueno, me pidieron consejo – voltea, esta vez ya no esta sonrojado - ¿Vamos?

- Claro, vamonos – Dijo levantándose y se va con el chico.

- En el camino –

_-"Que silencioso es… eso y su aura de misterio fue__ lo primero que me llamó la atención de él… sus expresiones son tan… ¿Qué me gusta de él?, bueno, sus ojos son preciosos, su cabello, aunque es poco común en un chico tan largo, a él le queda perfectamente, su perfil también es lindo, su sonrisa, que pocas veces he tenido oportunidad de ver, es lo más precioso que tiene él… su voz es suave y cuando me habla me siento relajada…" –_ Pensaba la chica perdida en su mente.

- Runa, oye Runa… ¿Runa? – Decía el chico llamándola a su lado, se encaminó para ponerse al frente y la llamó una vez más – Runa, ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Eh?, si… ¿me llamabas hace mucho? – Dijo ella asustada.

- Descuida solo fue una vez – Mintió el chico sonriéndole.

- Ah, está bien, pero ¿Por qué me llamabas? – Preguntó la chica curiosamente.

- Ah, si... por esto – Decía cogiendo una flor – la vi y pensé que te gustaría – Se la coloca en el cabello.

- Gracias, ¿Cómo luzco? – Preguntó sonriendo la chica.

- Hermosa… ¡! – Decía el chico ruborizándose con fuerza.

- Jiji… gracias Kaoru – Decía la chica con un leve tono carmesí en las mejillas.

- Va… vamos – Dijo él medio embobado y continuaron su camino.

- Casa de todos –

- ¡¡Tadaimaaa!! - Gritó Runa corriendo.

- ¡¡Okaeri Runa!! – Gritó Shaara.

- … Tadaima - Susurró Kaoru.

- Okaeri Kaoru – Le respondió Chako.

- Un… - Dijo él y se fue.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué le sucede? – Decía Chako entre molesta y confundida.

- A los pies del lago –

- El reflejo del agua es hermoso – Decía Kaoru.

- ¿Eso te parece? – Dijo Runa llegando a su lado.

- Ah… Runa… - Dijo el chico.

- ¿Te molesto? – Preguntó ella.

- No – Le dijo y la chica se sentó a su lado.

- Oye Kaoru… - Dijo.

- Dime – Respondió.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – Preguntó.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Dijo él.

- Porque al llegar te pusiste muy serio, bueno… más de lo común…quiero decir, no estás igual que hace un rato – Decía Runa enredada.

- Jajaja te enredaste – Dijo el chico sonriendo.

- Si… lo siento – Dijo la chica aún confundida.

- Descuida, entendí lo que me querías decir, la verdad no sé por qué, pero siempre que estoy junto a ti actúo de manera distinta – Dijo el chico.

- ¡Shhh! ¡Howard no me dejas oír! – Decía Chako oculta detrás de un arbusto.

- ¡Cállate Chako! ¿No ves que no me dejas escuchar? – Gruño susurrando Howard.

- ¿Qué sucede con esos dos? – Preguntó Menori.

- M… creo que se gustan pero no lo saben demostrar – Dijo Chako.

- Runa y Kaoru… vaya – Dijo Shaara.

- Hacen una linda pareja – Decía Shingo.

- Si… - Susurraron todos a excepción de Bell.

- Kaoru… - Dijo Runa.

- Y seguramente por eso notas mis cambios… no sé explicarlo pero cuando estoy contigo es como… una sensación de paz, de que puedo ser yo mismo sin complejos ni boberías, solo soy yo… no sé si me entiendes… – Decía el joven mirando hacia el lago.

- Ya veo, si, te entiendo – Sonríe – pero, no debes ser así solo conmigo, deberías ser como más te guste con todos nosotros, después de todo, somos amigos – Le dijo sonriéndole.

- Si… - Susurró él.

- jiji – Rió suavemente ella.

- Oye… Runa – Llamó el muchacho.

- Dime – Respondió.

- Em… como decir o hacer esto… - Decía el muchacho sonrojado.

- Solo hazlo – Dijo la chica riéndose suavemente.

- Gracias – Dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica que se ruborizó en seguida.

- De… de nada, creo – Dijo ella sonrojada.

- Me voy a cazar algo, te veo luego – Dijo el y se puso de pie.

- ¡Vamonos! – Dijo susurrando Chako y todos corrieron a sus lugares.

Y en el borde del lago, una confundida y sonrojada Runa miraba sin mirar el agua, viendo en su reflejo los ojos marrones de aquel joven solitario…

* * *

Hasta aqui llega -.- lamento mucho que sean tan cortos pero como lo he avanzado D subire mas seguido los capis nn

¡Bueno nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3: El lobo, ¿La despedida?

Hello! Lamento mucho la demora de mi fic n.n

es que lo estuve terminando y ahora empezare a subir capoi todos los dias n.n

bueno ¡aqui esta!

* * *

Chapter 3: "El lobo, ¿La despedida?"

- Día siguiente –

- ¡Chicos miren esto! – Gritó Runa en medio del bosque.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – Gritaron todos mientras corrían alarmados.

- Es un lobo… que bello es – Decía Shaara.

- Creo que es sólo una cría, la madre debe andar por ahí – Dijo Shingo.

- Será mejor que nos marchemos, si llegara la loba nos podría atacar – Dijo Kaoru.

- Kaoru tiene razón, andando – Decía Menori.

- Al rato –

- Oigan chicos, ¿Y Runa? – Dijo Shaara.

- ¿No se vino con nosotros? – Preguntó Howard.

- ¡Runa! – Gritaron Kaoru y Bell corriendo de regreso.

- Al mismo sitio de antes –

- Eso es, lindo lobo – Decía una sonriente Runa mientras acariciaba al pequeño lobo.

- ¡Runa! ¡Cuidado! – Dijo Bell y la tomo lejos para esquivar un ataque de otro lobo negro.

- ¡Es la madre! – Dijo Runa sorprendida.

- ¡Corran! – Gritó Kaoru delante de ellos mirando al lobo fijamente.

- Vamos Runa – Dijo Bell y se la levó de prisa.

- ¡¡Kaoru!! – Gritó la chica al ver la escena.

- ¡¡Agh!! - Gritó el joven tras ser mordido por el lobo en uno de sus brazos.

- ¡¡Kaoru!! ¡¡Kaoru!! – Gritaba desesperada la chica intentando zafarse de los brazos de Bell.

- ¡¡Runa debemos huir!! Kaoru te está protegiendo para que te salves – Decía Bell tratando de evitar que se escapara donde estaba Kaoru.

- ¡¡Kaoru!! –Grito al ver que mientras él le regalaba una dulce mirada y le murmuraba: "Vete tonta" el lobo lo atacaba tumbándolo al piso.

- ¡Vamos Runa! – Gritó Bell y se la llevó.

- Casa de todos –

- ¡Runa! ¡Bell! – Gritaron los demás al verlos llegar.

-¿Chicos están bien? – Dijo Bell.

- Si, ¿y ustedes? – Dijo Menori.

- ¿Dónde está Kaoru? – Dijo Howard.

- Se… - Susurró Runa.

- ¿? ¿Se qué? – Dijo el rubio.

- Se quedó atrás… para protegernos… - Dijo la chica entre sollozos.

- Probablemente ahora el… - Dijo Bell y cerró sus puños con fuerza, a pesar de que no termino la frase, todos sabían que palabra había omitido.

- Runa… - Dijo Chako.

- Yo… iré adentro… - Dijo la pelinaranja y entró a la casa.

- Pobrecita… está sufriendo mucho… - Dijo Shaara.

- Pero no significa que nosotros no estemos tristes… - Dijo Menori cabizbaja.

- Y además… no podemos hacer nada… como para animarla… - Dijo Shingo.

- Creo que lo mejor será dejar este tema hasta aquí – Dijo Chako.

- Claro, pronunciar a Kaoru la destrozaría – Dijo Howard.

- En la casa –

Runa lloraba, mucho, tendida sobre lo que era la "cama de Kaoru"… sentía su olor, mas no lo sentía a él. Debajo de la almohada, estaba su chaqueta gris… Runa la tomó, se la puso y se dejo llevar por el sueño, deseando encontrarse con el castaño en medio de el.

- Hora de la cena –

- Runa, Runa – Decía Shaara despertándola.

- Hum… ¿Qué sucede Shaara? – Contestó la chica.

- Baja a cenar – Dijo la castaña sonriendo y salió.

- Eh… - Dijo ella en forma de "si".

- Comedor –

- Hoy hay pescado y patatas – Dijo Chako.

- ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡De nuevo lo mismo!? – Gruñía Howard.

- Si no quieres, no comas – Dijo Chako enfadada.

- ¡Eh! ¡Si! ¡Si quiero! ¡¡Dámelo comeré!! – Dijo el rubio causando risas en los chicos menos en Runa que miraba perdida hacia el fuego.

- Runa… - Susurró Bell tristemente.

- Chicos mañana necesito que todos tengan energía, comenzaremos a construir la nave – Dijo Porte-san ( Señor Porto ), quien estaba al tanto ya de lo que había ocurrido hace un par de horas atrás.

- ¡¡Muy bien!! ¡Itadakimasu! – Dijeron los chicos.

- Itadakimasu… - Susurró Runa recordando la ultima vez que comieron pescado y patatas, la vez en que Kaoru la salvó del lagarto gigante.

Todo le recordaba a él… y tendría que seguir soportando todo eso por el resto del tiempo que se quedaran en la casa.

- Runa – Decía Adam.

- ¿Qué ocurre Adam? – Preguntó la chica.

- No estés triste… - Le dijo el pequeño tomándole el rostro a la chica y sonrió débilmente.

- Ah… - Dijo sorprendida la chica y notó como una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

- Runa – Dijo Shaara.

- … Con permiso – Dijo ella y se levantó de la mesa hacia el lado opuesto de la casa.

- Frente al lago –

- Kaoru… - Decía la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras veía el reflejo del joven castaño en el agua.

- Realmente lo querías ¿No jovencita? – Le decía Porte-san llegando a su lado.

- Ah, Porte-san – Dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas.

- ¿Molesto?

- No, adelante siéntese – Dijo tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

- ¿Y bien?

- No lo entendía… la verdad, hasta hace muy poco, mis sentimientos por él… pero, me di cuenta deque lo que siento es muy fuerte… mas que el cariño y afecto por mis amigos

- Se llama amor

- ¿Eh?

- Tu te enamoraste sin darte cuenta de ello… es muy normal en los jóvenes de tu edad

- Pero…

- Dime

- ¿¡De qué sirve si Kaoru ya no esta conmigo!? ¡¿De qué me sirve quererlo asi si el está muerto?! ¡Yo…! Kaoru… - Dijo ella estallando y continuo su llanto.

- Ay… pequeña, no llores…

- Kaoru – Susurraba.

- Cuando yo…

- ¿Eh?

- Cuando yo perdí a mi esposa… fueron los meses más dolorosos de mi vida, pero… luego entendí que su voluntad era que yo fuera feliz… y por eso, desde ese día, me esforcé al máximo, para poder mantener sano a mi hijo, criarlo y cuidarlo tal como ella lo hacía…

- Porte-san…

- Al principio, es doloroso, pero con el tiempo te das cuenta de que el tiempo sigue avanzando… no se detiene… y que si tu fueses esa persona que murió, lo que menos te gustaría es que por tu culpa tus seres amados sufrieran

- Ya veo… arigato… Porte-san

- Te dejaré sola… necesitas espacio y tiempo para pensar – Dijo finalizando la plática y se marcho.

- Hai…

- Al rato –

- Los chicos ya se fueron a dormir… Kaoru… no puedo creer que estés muerto… ¿Cómo tú? ¿Por qué?... y fue por protegerme… pero aún no puedo comprender por que siento que todavía estás aquí, vivo en algún lugar… porqué aún siento como si estuvieras ahí, sentado frente al fuego, porque aún siento tu olor en la brisa… porque sigo viendo tu mirada reflejada en el lago… ¡No quiero estar sin ti Kaoru! No… puedo… - Gritó y lloró la joven chica en medio de la noche.

- Casa de todos –

- Han transcurrido tres días desde el incidente con Kaoru, Runa aún sigue deprimida, y es lo más normal cuando pierdes a un ser querido, ninguno de los chicos sabe si podemos hacer algo para animarla, ni siquiera Adam con su ternura ha logrado dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de Runa… estamos preocupados por ella, pero no sabemos que hacer – Escribía Shaara en un iqueño cuadernito que halló en lo que quedaba de la nave hace una semana.

- Comedor –

- Muy bien, Runa, Shaara y Adam recogerán frutas, Bell, Howard y yo iremos a buscar algo útil para la nave y Shingo y Chako se quedaran ayudando a Porte-san con los planos – Decía Menori, quien había reasumido el puesto de líder desde hace 4 días.

- De acuerdo – Dijeron todos.

- Muy bien, manos a la obra – Dijo Chako y todos se prepararon.

- En el bosque –

- Oye Runa, ¿Te parece si llevamos unos cuantos hongos? – Preguntó Chako.

- Si, claro, llevémoslos, solo… échalos a la mochila – Decía ella.

- Runa, hoy Bell se llevó la mochila – Dijo Shaara.

- Ah… es cierto… lo siento, entonces ¿En qué la llevamos? – Dijo ella.

- En las manos, no hay otra opción – Dijo Chako.

- Esta bien… - Dijo Runa.

- Ah… - Suspiraban decaídas Shaara y Chako.

Desde aquel día, los ánimos habían decaído considerablemente, Runa era la última en levantarse, casi no comía o bebía, y sus labores diarias dejaban mucho que desear. Todos estaban preocupados por ella, tanto que iniciaron una búsqueda para hallar a Kaoru vivo o muerto, con tal de que Runa se compusiera un poco, por eso desde el día siguiente los grupos no habían variado y Runa no lo había notado.

- Estamos cerca del hoyo de la estrella – Dijo Chako.

- ¿El hoyo de la estrella? – Dijo Runa - ¡Kaoru! – Gritó y corrió allá.

Más al llegar, no halló a nadie en le río, tampoco en la cueva, pero al entrar creyó ver al chico castaño y sus ojos lagrimearon por enésima vez desde el primer día en que se separó de él.

- Runa, hay que irnos – Dijo Shaara.

- Hai – Decía Runa cada vez más retraída.

Al llegar a la casa de todos, se repitió lo mismo de hace dos días, todos se sentaban, platicaban y reían, menos Runa, que con suerte bebía un vaso de agua a medias y comía una que otra fruta seca, luego se levantaba y se iba a dormir un rato en la cama de Kaoru y luego a la suya…

* * *

Por hoy, es todo n.n

Diria que desde aqui el fic se pone emocionante :D

¡¡nos vemosss!!


	4. Chapter 4: Runa regresa

¡Aqui traigo el capitulo 4! Muchas gracias por dejar reviews n.n a Kura san le digo... (creo que no se puede responder por aqui pero intentare no hacerlo otra vez) ¡es verdad! tiendo a sobrecargar los dialogos... supongo que es por la costumbre... antes los escribia como escribiendo roll... lamento decir que la historia ya esta escrita... si no la cambiaria en serio ) pero bueno... ¡intentare mejorar para las que sigan !

* * *

Chapter 4: "Runa regresa"

- 5º Día después –

- ¡Ohayou minna san! - Gritaba Runa con un tono alegre mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa.

Lucía una polera negra hecha con algo de tela que hallo en un contenedor y sobre ella la chaqueta gris de Kaoru, se le veía bien, era reconocible por todos.

- O… ohayou Runa – Dijeron los demás con un tanto de extrañeza.

- ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Es un nuevo día! ¡Hay que trabajar! – Decía ella sonriendo.

- ¡Runa! – Gritó Adam alegre y corrió a abrazarla.

- Buenos días Adam – Decía ella sonriendo dulcemente.

En las caras de los demás chicos y de porte-san se dibujaron sonrisas muy grandes, todos estaban felices, Runa había regresado.

- Diario de Shaara –

"_Runa de pronto se compuso y ahora es la misma de siempre, ¡¡todos estamos muy felices por ello y con esto podremos seguir avanzando en nuestras labores!! Pero, sin embargo, no hemos sabido nada de Kaoru" _

- Comedor –

- Muy bien Runa, reasumes el mando de Líder desde ahora - Dijo Howard.

- ¡Hai! – Dijo la chica.

- ¿Hay que dividir los grupos no? – Dijo Menori – Creo que Bell, Howard y yo hacemos buena com-

- ¡Espera! Llevamos unos cuatro días más o menos con lo mismo, así que Bell y Shaara se harán cargo de la granja, Menori, irás con Howard a buscar algo de frutas y Adam vendrá conmigo de pesca, Shingo y Chako se quedarán aquí a dejar listo ya el plano de la nave, mañana mismo comenzaremos sí o sí a construir, así que quiero que todos se esfuercen de aquí en adelante ¿¡Listos!? – Dijo Runa con voz de mando.

- ¡Hai! ¡A la orden Líder! – Dijeron todos y finalizo Howard, causando risas en el grupo, más la risa de Runa estaba ausente, solo era una sonrisa desganada, no como antes, y nadie lo notó.

- Bosque –

- Nee, Menori – Decía Howard.

- ¿Nani? - Respondía la chica.

- ¿Ya no buscaremos más a Kaoru? – Preguntó.

- Mm… la verdad es que dudo que lo hallemos, tendría que ser una búsqueda más minuciosa y con más personas, con un perro rastreador talvez…

- Pero para eso tenemos a esa tonta gata ¿No?

- Casa de todos –

- Ah... ¡Achooo! – Estornudó Chako.

- Alguien habla de ti – Dijo Shingo sonriendo.

- ¡Soy una chica popular aún! - Decía la gata.

- Granja –

- Nee Bell

- Dime Shaara

- ¿No buscaremos más a Kaoru?

- Mm… no lo sé… ya llevamos cinco días sin frutos… y la casa necesita cuidados

- ¿Qué áreas han rastreado?

- La zona Oeste y Sur, Menori hace el Norte hoy y el Este… mm… dudo que llegase al Este… pero de todos modos lo iba a hacer yo hoy, claro que no podré pero en fin…

- ¡Hazlo! ¡Yo le diré a Runa que fuiste a buscar a Paguu porque necesitamos su ayuda con la construcción de la nave! ¡Por favor Bell anda!

- Shaara…

- Por favor…

- Está bien, iré

- Mucha suerte – Dijo la chica castaña y el joven partió.

- Hora de la cena –

- Oye Shaara ¿Y Bell? – Decía Runa con un leve tono de preocupación.

- Mm… fue a buscar a pa-

- Ya llegué – Decía Bell con un tono sombrío.

- ¿Porqué llegas tan tarde Bell? – Dijo Runa caminando hacia él.

- Fui a la zona este a buscar a Paguu, no lo encontré, pero a cambio halle esto… - Decía el chico enseñando un trozo de tela negra a Runa.

No hubo necesidad de que preguntaran, todos se dieron cuenta de que era parte de la polera de Kaoru… Runa quedó atónita, no supo que hacer, tomó con cuidado el trozo de tela de las manos de Bell y lo guardó en su falda. Giró y sonriendo dijo:

- Descuiden chicos, solo es un trozo de tela, probablemente de Brindo, uno de esos tres prófugos

- Ah… si – Dijeron ellos.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a comer! – Dijo ella arrastrando a Bell hacia el comedor.

- Al rato –

- Delicioso, hoy fue Menori la que cocinó ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Howard.

- Si… - Dijo ella un poco ruborizada.

- Ya veo – Dijo el parándose y caminando hacia ella.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Howard? – Preguntó la peliazul con el rubio a su lado.

- Jeje, vengo a dar mis felicitaciones – Decía él y del a nada sacó una bonita flor blanca – De mí parte para ti.

- Gracias, creo – Dijo entre confundida y sorprendida tomando la flor.

- jejeje, muy bien chicos, será mejor que vayamos a dormir ¿No? Mañana será un día difícil y hay que tener energías – Decía Runa poniéndose de pie.

- De acuerdo, vamos a dormir – Decía Menori parándose.

- Si… muero de sueño – Decía Howard.

- Claro, hacer nada cansa mucho el cerebro ¿No Howard? – Decía Chako riendo y comenzando a correr.

- ¡¡Oye!! ¡Ya verás cuando te alcance! – Decía Howard persiguiéndola.

- Jajaja – Reían todos.

- Sala de estar –

- Kaoru… ¿Estarás vivo en algún lugar?... no quiero pensar que estás… no lo puedo aceptar – Susurraba Runa.

- Runa – Oyó detrás de ella que la llamaban con una voz familiar.

- ¡¿Kaoru?! – Gritó emocionada y giro - ¿Bell? ¿Qué haces despierto? – Preguntó desilusionada.

- Lamento no ser quien querías ver… vengo por agua, solo eso… - Le contestó el joven.

- Lo siento, solo fue que oí su voz… tu sabes todos extrañamos a Kaoru, y oírlo me hizo creer que había vuelto - Dijo Runa.

- Runa… - Decía el acercándose a ella.

- No quise ofenderte en ningún momento, y si lo hice, pido disculpas – Dijo la chica con el joven a su lado - ¿Bell que haces? – Dijo ella al verse abrazada al moreno.

- Runa… quédate conmigo – Decía el.

- que… ¿Qué dices? – Respondía ella atónita.

- Por favor Runa, no soporto verte así, verte sufriendo por alguien como él… que no sabemos con certeza si está vivo o muerto… ¡Runa quédate conmigo! – Decía Bell apretando con más fuerza a Runa.

- Bell – Dijo ella soltándose.

- … - El espero la respuesta.

- Yo… lo siento, es que, creo que aún es demasiado pronto como para tomar una decisión asi… no puedo hacerlo aun… - Dijo ella.

- Entiendo… esperare – Dijo Bell con un tono muy comprensivo.

- Gracias… - Dijo la chica.

- Lo bueno es que…

- Dime

- Lo bueno es que Runa volvió a ser Runa, regresó esa chica que siempre tenía ánimos, y ese es un progreso para que tomes tu decisión… buenas noches – Dijo el joven y se entro.

- Hai – Dijo la chica y se quedo mirando la luna.

"¿Será posible que… en este mismo instante, tu y yo, Kaoru, estemos observando la misma luna con la esperanza de volvernos a ver?... o quizá será que solo yo la veo… ¿Y que ella me dice que es tiempo de dejarte atrás? Solo han pasado cinco días… hace cinco días estas vagando herido o postrado en algún lugar, o hace cinco días que te fuiste de mi lado para no volver jamás… Onegai Kami-sama, te lo pido, no me lo quites a él… no te lo lleves aún…"

* * *

¡Seguira pronto!¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Te busco y no te encuentro

Comenzare a subir mas rapido los capis n.n

Matta ne!

* * *

Chapter 5: "Te busco y no te encuentro"

Los chicos realizan reflexiones acerca de la última jornada que han vivido, desde que perdieron a su amigo hasta ahora.

- "Han transcurrido siete días, una semana, desde que Kaoru desapareció, Runa parece más repuesta de ello aunque varias veces ha pasado que lo nombra como si el aún estuviera con nosotros… Seguimos con la búsqueda, Runa se unió a ella pero aún no lo hallamos" – Escribía Shaara.

- "Resulta impresionante lo grande que se volvió la isla ahora que buscamos a Kaoru… cada metro parece kilómetros que debemos registrar… no se si podremos encontrarlo… lo he buscado por todos lados pero nunca esta donde creo, ni siquiera Runa ha podido hallar pistas" – Pensaba Bell.

- "Ya hace una semana desde el accidente de Kaoru en le bosque, a pesar de que todos estamos cooperando con la búsqueda, no ha dado frutos, ni la mas mínima pista o rastro de Kaoru, no quiero se pesimista, ni comportarme objetivamente justo ahora pero deberíamos preocuparnos mas de otros asuntos y dejar este caso cerrado, aunque sea algo muy duro para Runa" – Pensaba Menori.

- "Ya se me hizo agotador tener que continuar con la búsqueda de Kaoru, pero ninguno de nosotros quiere pensar que está muerto… no. Por Runo, y no, porque a pesar de que fuera un pesado y un antisocial, era nuestro amigo, y se supone que volveríamos juntos a la colonia… pero que complicado es todo esto…" – Pensó Howard.

- "Todos los días veo grupos de tres que se internan en le bosque desde el amanecer y que no regresan sino hasta la puesta del sol, más, aún cuando los veo llegar con frutas y peces en abundancia, nunca veo una sola sonrisa en ellos… y eso es porque aún no han hallado a Kaoru…" – Pensaba Shingo.

- "A pesar de que Runa aparenta estar repuesta del incidente de hace una semana, eso es mentira. La oigo todas las noches sollozar y preguntar susurrando: "¿Dónde estás?"… es triste pensar que hemos perdido a un buen compañero… y que con el la alegría de Runa se fue… quien sabe hasta cuando, y nadie sabe si volverá o tendremos solo a una imitación de la Runa de antes… solo espero que puedan hallar a Kaoru y que todo regrese a como antes… esta vez sí, con un romance de por medio" –Pensaba Chako.

- "Runa ya no es la misma de antes, y todo esto es porque está triste por que Kaoru-san se marcho… o por lo menos eso me dicen, que se perdió y que aun no vuelve con el grupo, y que por eso lo estamos buscando todos los días… siempre que Runa sale en las mañanas se va llena de energía, y cuando regresa con suerte come algo de lo que le hemos preparado… es triste verla asi" – Pensaba Adam.

- "Pobre muchacha, se muy bien que perder a un ser amado es muy doloroso, y ella sigue buscándolo… pero lo único que está logrando hasta el momento es desgastar más su alma con el dolor de no encontrar a ese chico. Se lo dije antes… que lo mejor sería que ella avanzara y no se quedara en el recuerdo incierto de ese jovencito, pero no puedo lidiar con la mente de una chica de catorce años enamorada por primera vez, más aún, correspondida por ese chico… ser joven es muy complicado" – Pensaba Porte-san.

- "Últimamente, he pasado de líder a buscadora, todos los días voy a un área distinta de la isla, buscando a Kaoru… han pasado siete días desde que se separó del grupo, y sé que es difícil que ahora podamos hallarlo cerca o con vida, pero no quiero perder esperanzas… quiero seguir creyendo que lo vamos a encontrar… pero… a medida que transcurren las horas y los días, puedo ver que los ánimos han decaído en el grupo, y se muy bien porqué es… dejé todo botado con tal de encontrar a Kaoru, hasta la construcción de la nave… pero no he hallado nada… te busco pero no te puedo encontrar, te veo donde no estás, oigo tu voz al anochecer y al amanecer, oigo que me llamas, dices "Runa" con un tono triste… ¿Dónde estás Kaoru? Regresa por favor… - Pensaba Runa con lágrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

¡ Capi corto pero subo el proximo luego !


	6. Chapter 6: Decidí

Lamento mucho haberme demorado tanto en subir cap!

* * *

Chapter 6: "Decidí…"

- Buenos días chicos – Decía Runa seriamente.

- Buenos días Runa – Respondían adormilados.

- ¿Por qué tan seria? – Preguntaba Howard.

- Decidí que desde ahora dejaremos de buscar a Kaoru, es una orden de su líder – Dijo ella – Así que retomaremos nuestras labores normales ¿Entendido?

- Hai – Dijeron ellos sorprendidos.

- Runa, ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres? – Dijo Adam.

- Hai, desde ahora, volveremos a trabajar - Decía ella sonriéndole.

- Comprendo, ¿Qué haremos hoy líder? – Dijo Menori.

- Bueno, pensé que tal vez podríamos retomar ton hacer, yo creo que debemos irnos a la zona este, a comenzar a construir la nave de una buena vez, ya tenemos las piezas, solo nos falta comenzar con la mano de obra ¿No es asi Porte-san? – Decía Runa.

- Si, ya hemos diseñado un buen plano y lo mejor sería iniciar la construcción de la nave que nos llevara al continente – Dijo el mayor.

- Lo mejor será que partamos mañana por la mañana, hoy nuestra prioridad será organizar todo para que no tengamos complicaciones, recolectar comida y agua será útil, y los demás deberían dejar la casa de todos limpia, y ordenar todo lo que nos servirá allá, empacar las piezas y cosas por el estilo ¿okay? – Dijo la líder.

- ¡Hai! – Dijeron los demás.

- Muy bien, entonces, Shaara y yo iremos por pescado, Bell, Howard, Shingo y Chako se quedarán empacando y limpiando la casa, Menori y Adam recogerán agua y frutas, Porte-san será el supervisor aquí ¿Entendido? – Dijo la pelinaranja.

- Ahh… toco lo más pesado para nosotros – Gruñó Howard.

- Lo siento, normalmente serían Bell y Kaoru nada más, pero debemos reemplazar ese espacio… bueno, por lo menos intentar reemplazarlo… amm… olvida lo ultimo jeje – Decía Runa.

- …Cielos… - Dijo Howard sorprendido.

- Muy bien, ¡a trabajar! – Dijo Runa y cada quien se dirigió a lo suyo.

- Bosque –

- Oye Runa, la flor del otro día era muy bonita – Dijo Shaara.

- ¿Qué flor? – Preguntó Runa.

- La que tenías sobre tu cama, ¿Dónde la encontraste? – Decía Shaara.

- Kaoru la cortó para mí – Dijo sonriendo tristemente pero a la vez con dulzura en su mirar.

- Oh... lo siento mucho – Dijo Shaara complicada.

- ¿Eh? Descuida no pasa nada Shaara, tranquila – Dijo la pelinaranja tratando de tranquilizarla.

- No se como has podido sobrellevar todo esto…

- ¿Cómo "todo esto"?

- A ti te gustaba mucho Kaoru ¿Verdad?

- Me di cuenta muy tarde de ello… pero sí, así era

- ¿Qué te gusto de él?  
- Todo – Sonríe – Hasta de lo malo podía sacar algo positivo, es muy triste saber que ya no está a nuestro lado…

- ¿En serio piensas que murió?

- Casa de todos –

- Oigan chicos… ¿mañana que haremos? – Dijo Shingo.

- Lo que Runa nos diga ¿no? – Dijo el rubio.

- Me perderé un rato… iré a buscar a Kaoru una última vez… aún no pierdo esperanzas – Dijo Bell.

- Que chico tan bueno, a pesar de tus sentimientos, irás a buscar al joven que ella ama – Dijo Porte-san.

- ¿Sentimientos? – Dijo Chako.

- joven…

- que ella…

- ¿¡AMA!? – Gritó Howard.

- Así es – Decía Bell – No hace mucho que lo sé, pero los sentimientos de Runa son muy fuertes…

- Vaya – Decían ellos.

- Bosque –

- La verdad Shaara, quiero creer con todo mi corazón que llegaré a la casa de todos y estará él ahí esperándome para partir mañana, o que de pronto llegará y nos dirá: "Lo siento pero no quería volver a casa… con las manos… vacías…" pero… - Solloza – todo… quiere decir que el ya… no volverá… y que se ha apartado de mi lado… para siempre… ¡No puedo perderlo asi! – Gritó al tiempo en que las lágrimas salían sin cesar por sus ojos cristalinos.

- Casa de todos –

- Ya está todo listo para partir mañana ¿No? – Decía una Runa ya más repuesta del llanto de hace unas horas atrás.

- Sí, mañana sin problemas podremos marchar a la zona este – Decía Menori.

- Que bueno – Decía Shaara.

- Okay, es hora de cenar – Dijo Chako.

- El menú de hoy es carne con patatas – Dijo Adam.

- ¿Quién cocinó? – Preguntó Howard.

- Adam y Menori - Dijo Chako.

- Entonces tendré que buscar otra flor – Dijo sacando una de su bolsillo - ¡Tachán! ¡Este será tu regalo Menori!

- Howard… ¿De donde sacaste esa flor? – Preguntó Runa atónita.

- De la casa, estaba tirada en el suelo – Dijo.

- Dámela por favor, esa flor es mía – Dijo Runa seriamente.

- Vamos, solo es una flor.

- Es importante para mí.

- ¡Pero solo es una flor! ¡No seas así! ¡Hay montones iguales por el bosque!

- Lo mismo te digo, dámela por favor.

- Ajjj, que complicada, si quieres voy y corto otra para ti.

- No, solo quiero esa flor…

- ¿¡Por qué!? – Gritó desesperado.

- Kaoru la cortó para mí... – Dijo tristemente – es su único recuerdo junto a la chaqueta…

- ¿Razón suficiente? – Dijo Chako.

- Lo siento Menori, no habrá flor hoy – Decía entregándole la flor a su dueña – Perdona, no tenía idea.

- Descuida…

- ¡¿Howard pidió perdón?! – Dijo Chako boquiabierta.

- ¡¡Es algo serio!! ¡Mínimo pedir disculpas! Gata boba – Dijo el chico.

- ¿¡Que dijiste!? – Gritó la gata.

Y así comenzó nuevamente la pelea entre Howard y Chako, mientras Runa observaba la flor y luego perdía su mirada en el Lago…

- Medianoche –

- Regresa por favor… te extraño mucho… necesito verte… Kaoru… - Susurraba Runa recostada en su cama.

* * *

¡Subo otro en seguida!

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Decidiste?

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: "¿Decidiste?"

- Día siguiente –

- ¿Todos listos? – Dijo Runa ya vestida con su ropa normal.

- ¡Sí!

- Adelántense, voy a despedirme de la casa y los alcanzo ¿Nee? – Dijo ella.

- No tardes – Dijo Menori – Vamonos.

- Si – Dijeron todos marchándose.

- Casa de Todos –

- Me duele tener que dejar el primer regalo aquí, pero... aquí debe quedarse… Sayonara… Kaoru – Dijo Runa marchándose.

Sobre lo que un día fue la cama de Kaoru se podía ver una flor rosada de pétalos ya marchitados, había sido cortada hace ya diez días y el recuerdo del joven castaño vivía en ella, en sus pétalos ya marchitados se podía observar una gota del rocío… Dejado por unas tristes lágrimas derramadas por el ángel caído, por la sirena del muchacho.

Suavemente el viento cortó cada uno de los pétalos y se los llevo abrazados junto a las otras hojas de los otros árboles…

Un triste rocío se movía con ellos…

- Zona Este –

- Ruinas de las ruinas antiguas –

- Comencemos a trabajar – Dijo Runa.

- Entendido – Respondieron todos.

- Runa, iré a buscar a paguu ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo Bell.

- Está bien, ve con Menori, por si acaso – Dijo Runa.

- Vamos Bell – Dijo la peliazul comenzando su marcha.

- ¡No tarden mucho! – Gritó la chica.

- ¡Volvemos enseguida! – Gritó la peliazul.

- Bosque de la zona este –

- Mira allá está paguu – Dijo Menori acercándose.

- Santo cielo… - Dijo Bell atónito.

- No puede ser… ¿tu aquí? – Dijo Menori sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo habrá llegado aquí? Si estaba en la zona Oeste… - Dijo Bell.

- Seguramente si lo seguimos… - Dijo Bell.

- Hallaremos a Kaoru – Completó Menori.

Frente a ellos, estaba el mismo lobo al que Runa había acariciado días atrás, con la diferencia de que parecía herido.

- Ven aquí pequeño, te curaré – Decía Bell.

- Es peligroso – Dijo Menori.

- Lo sé, pero hallaremos sin duda a Kaoru haciendo esto, estoy seguro – Decía el chico seriamente.

- E… entiendo – Dijo la chica.

- Ven aquí… - Decía Bell llamando al lobo que se acercó lentamente.

- Ruinas –

- Bien, ¿Ya están los planos? – Preguntó Runa.

- Aún no, tal parece que todavía faltan piezas – Decía Chako.

- Oh vaya… que lástima – Decía Runa.

- ¿Qué tipo de piezas? – Dijo Shaara.

- ¿Más piezas? – Gruñó Howard.

- No seas así Howard – Dijo Runa.

- Necesitamos más piezas, solo sé eso – Dijo Chako.

- Que pérdida de tiempo… - Dijo Howard.

- No importa, vayamos a buscar piezas ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo Runa.

- Si – Respondió Shaara.

- Yo me quedare con Adam, cuidaremos la fogata… además, si solo oigo la palabra pieza una vez más… creo que enloqueceré… ¿bien? – Dijo el rubio.

- Cuidado con eso Howard, la última vez que cuidaste la fogata nos quedamos sin nave… ¿Recuerdas? – Dijo Chako.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Hey! ¡Eso no fue mi culpa! ¡¡Fue Paguu el que se atoró no yo!! – Gruñó Howard.

- Bueno, bueno, como sea, vamos ya Shaara, Chako – Dijo Runa.

- ¡Cuídense! – Dijo Adam.

- ¡Hai! – Dijo Runa marchándose con las chicas.

- Bosque –

- Ya está, como nuevo – Dijo Bell terminando el vendaje.

- Ahora veamos si nos ayuda – Dijo Menori.

- Oye, amiguito, necesito saber si haz visto a un chico que tiene este olor - Dijo y de su bolsillo sacó un trozo de tela negro que el cachorro olió con cuidado.

- ¿Y bien? – Dijo Menori.

- Espera – Dijo Bell - ¿Nos puedes llevar allá? – Preguntó y el lobo aulló.

- ¿Eso es un si? – Preguntó Menori.

- No lo sé – Dijo Bell y el cachorro comenzó a correr.

- ¡Espera! – Gritó Menori.

- ¡Rayos! No podremos alcanzarlo… ya va muy lejos – Dijo Bell desilusionado.

- … Es una lástima pero, creo que debemos dejar esto hasta aquí – Dijo Menori.

- Esta bien, bajemos a buscar a Paguu – Dijo Bell desanimado.

- Ruinas –

-Hora de la cena –

- ¡Chicos! – Dijo Runa recibiendo a Bell, Menori y Paguu.

- ¡¡Paguu! – Gritó Adam y corrió hacia él.

- Muy bien, con esto podremos comenzar sin problemas la construcción – Dijo Menori.

- Lo que falta nada más, porque entre Runa, Shaara, Howard, Shingo, Porte-san y yo hemos avanzado bastante – Dijo Chako.

- Es cierto… - Decía Menori sorprendida.

- Bien, comamos y luego a dormir – Dijo la líder.

- Itadakimasu!! – Dijeron todos a coro.

La cena dio temas de conversación como lo que harían al día siguiente y que al ritmo que llevaban partirían en dos días, pensaron en quien podría pilotear la nave y decidieron que fueran Runa y Shingo, ya que ellos tenían algo de experiencia en ello.

- Noche anterior a la partida –

- Runa, necesito hablar contigo – Dijo Bell.

- Entiendo, vamos hacia allá – Dijo Runa dirigiéndose hacia el lago.

Decidieron que la última noche la pasarían en la casa de todos, asi que se dirigieron a ella esa tarde, Runa se sentó a los pies del lago y Bell se colocó a su lado.

- Runa, yo quiero saber si…

- Lo sé, quieres saber si he decidido algo o si mantengo lo que ya te dije antes – Dijo ella seria.

- ¿Decidiste algo? – Preguntó Bell.

- Perdóname pero… no puedo estar contigo, no aún y no creo que pueda en un futuro muy cercano…

- Aun lo amas…

- Solo ha pasado semana y media desde el accidente, me tomara meses reponerme de su muerte… - Decía Runa tristemente.

- Entiendo… lamento mucho haberte presionado de esa forma – Dijo Bell.

- Gracias por comprenderme, lo que estoy pasado es algo muy difícil de superar y lamento que no pueda entregar lo que tu más necesitas de mí ahora – Dijo Runa mirando a Bell directo a los ojos.

/ Perdón ¿tiene ojos? Oò/

- No es nada… ahora, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ¿No crees? – Dijo Bell.

- Quisiera estar… sola un poco más – Dijo Runa.

- Entiendo… - Dijo Bell – Buenas noches Runa.

- Buenas noches Bell – Respondió ella.

Y en el silencio y la oscuridad de aquella solitaria noche Runa pudo oír el aullido de un lobo, no sonaba como un lobo adulto, y parecía un llamado, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Odiaba el solo sonido de la criatura que había asesinado a Kaoru hace días atrás.

- Odio los lobos – Dijo y se entró a la casa.

* * *

OMG! ¡el próximo es el último! ¡¡y luego el epilogo!!


	8. Chapter 8: You're late!

Arigatou por sus reviews!

Y pues.. aqui el ultimo cap + epilogue :)

enjoy!

* * *

Final Chapter: "You're late!"

Mañana del día de la partida

- Menori, lo oíste ¿No? Anoche, un aullido de lobo – Decía Bell a la chica mientras se dirigían a la nave que los llevaría al continente.

- Si, anoche oí el mismo tipo de aullido de la cría del otro día – Dijo ella.

- Iré a buscarlo – Dijo Bell.

- Ten cuidado – Dijo Menori.

- Ok, ¡Nos vemos! – Dijo el joven y comenzó a correr.

- _Ya van muertes en dos semanas, primero Kaoru y ahora Porte-san… lo bueno es que Porte-san se reunirá con su esposa... pero aún así la muerte otro vez me arrebató a alguien importante… un buen amigo –_ Pensaba Runa mientras caminaba.

- _Runa debe sentirse así como nos sentimos todos ahora… pero el triple más que nosotros… hemos perdido a dos buenos amigos pero ella perdió más que eso…perdió a alguien quien quería y a un amigo… y aun tiene el valor de seguir adelante… realmente Runa es un ejemplo a seguir… - _Pensaba Shingo.

_- Solo espero que Bell pueda encontrar a Kaoru… necesitamos a la antigua Runa de regreso… a la Runa que es nuestra Líder, espero que Kaoru no este demasiado herido… no me gustaría tener que verlo sufrir… y menos si Runa lo ve ahí… por favor que solo tenga un rasguño en la polera y nada mas… ¡Sólo eso y nada mas!... Que podamos estar los siete, chako y adam de nuevo y volvamos a la colonia todos juntos.- _Pensó Menori.

-_ Por fin después de tanto buscar piezas la nave está completa, si solo me nombraban la palabra "pieza" una vez más, juro que estallaría… Es una lástima si que estamos dejando atrás a dos buenos amigos… y que Kaoru no vaya de regreso a la colonia con nosotros… creo que extrañaré su sentido antisocial y su manera altanera de ser, pues a pesar de todo, seguíamos siendo buenos amigos… - _Pensaba Howard.

-_Estamos dejando atrás muchos eventos que vivimos aquí los siete chicos y la gata robot… vencimos muchos obstáculos juntos, la planta gigante carnívora, el lagarto gigante, el cangrejo de las ruinas de Adam, el frío invierno, los prófugos… y ahora tendremos que enfrentarnos a otros peligros, pero serás solo seis chicos, una gata robot y un chico de otro planeta… solo desearía que Kaoru regresara y que Runa volviese también… con él se fue su alegría y de seguro con el regresaría… -_ Pensaba Shaara.

- _¿Dónde rayos habrá ido Bell? ¡Otra vez! ¡Ya van tres aullidos de lobos en lo que va de la mañana… cielos, y según mis datos, ese aullido es como un llamado, una buena noticia… ¿Algo bueno irá a suceder?, lo único que podría pedir es que Kaoru apareciera y que todo volviera a ser como antes… supongo que todos pedimos lo mismo… _- Pensaba Chako.

- En otro sector del bosque –

- Rayos, debo apresurarme o no llegare a tiempo… - Decía Bell al tiempo en que corría - ¿¡Donde estás?! – Gritaba y la respuesta era, esta vez, dos aullidos de lobo, uno mas grave que el otro – Bien, es… ¡Hacia la izquierda! – Decía y continuaba su carrera.

_¡Kaoru resiste por favor!_

- Nave Orión_ – _

_- _Chicos, ¿Dónde está Bell? – Preguntó Runa.

- Llevo rato que no lo veo – Dijo Shaara.

- Fue a despedirse de la casa de todos, dijo que se le había quedado la chaqueta – Dijo Menori.

- Pero si yo la tengo – Dijo Howard.

- Cielos, creo que no te vió, pero en fin, tendremos que esperar a que llegue – Decía la peliazul.

- ¿Y si no llega? – Dijo Adam dejando a todos sorprendidos.

- Llegará, es Bell no Howard – Dijo Chako.

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Insinúas que yo puedo perderme aquí?! – Gritó el rubio.

- No lo insinúo, lo afirmo – Decía la gata riéndose.

- ¿¡Ah si?! Pues… ¡Por lo menos yo sirvo para algo! ¡¡NO como tú!! ¡Gata inútil! – Gruñía Howard.

- ¿¡Qué dijiste!? – Dijo la gata muy enfadada.

- ¡¡Lo que oíste gata boba!! – Dijo Howard.

- ¡¡Ya verás niño mimado!! – Dijo Chako preparada para lanzarse sobre Howard.

- ¡¡Basta!! Ya fue suficiente los dos, ¡Howard, Chako! Fue suficiente – Dijo Runa.

- El empezó – Dijo Chako.

- ¡Mentirosa tu empezaste! – Gritó el chico.

- ¡No me importa quien empezó! ¡Dije que basta y punto! ¿Oyeron los dos? – Dijo Runa enojada.

- … De acuerdo – Dijeron sorprendidos y luego se hicieron desprecio entre los dos.

- Vamos a abordar la nave ahora y allí esperaremos a que llegue Bell ¿Esta bien? – Dijo Runa.

- Entendido – Dijeron.

- Subamos entonces – Dijo Runa.

- Oigan, ¿Dónde se metió Menori? – Dijo Howard.

- Tal vez fue a buscar a Bell – Dijo Shingo.

- Esperémosla adentro – Dijo Runa y los demás entraron con ella.

- Bosque –

- Bell, hay que apresurarse, llegaremos tarde – Decía Menori llegando.

- Si, démonos prisa – Dijo apurando el paso.

- Nave –

- Todo está listo ¿No?

- ¡Si! Todo preparado.

- Bosque –

- ¿Por donde es?

- Por aquí, síganme

- Hai

- Nave –

- Adam, vamos a sentarnos allá – Dijo Shaara.

- Hai – Respondió el chico.

- Bosque –

- ¿Cómo reaccionarán?

- Pues contigo en ese estado, no creo que muy bien

- Solo son rasguños, estoy bien

- No lo creo, tienes heridas muy feas

- ¿Y Runa?

- Dijo que esperaríamos a que llegaras

- Me están esperando

- Si, aunque supongo que se llevaran una gran sorpresa

- Jeje, eso creo

- Nave –

- Howard, ve arriba, irás en el mirador con Bell en cuanto llegue

- Entendido

- Bosque –

- Apenas lleguemos, hay que curar esas heridas

- Ya te dije que solo son rasguños

- Mmm… Runa cuando los vea no pensará así

- ¿Se enfadará?

- Lo más probable

- No lo creo, ella no es así

- ¿Crees que la conoces?

- No lo creo LA CONOZCO

- Pero que seguro estás

- Jajaja

- Mejor apresurémonos, ya casi veo la nave

- Hai

- Nave –

- Es Menori, abre la puerta Shaara – Dijo Runa.

- Creo que mejor buscar agua, se ve muy cansada – Dijo Shingo.

- Esta bien – Dijo Shaara.

- Tú encárgate de la puerta Shaara, yo iré por el agua – Dijo Runa entrando.

- No puede ser… - Dijo Chako.

- ¿Es él no? – Dijo Shingo.

- Si, es el – Dijo Shaara.

- Bosque –

- Llegamos

- ¿Puedes andar?

- Si. No estoy tan mal

- Cabina de la nave Orión –

- ¡¡Bienvenidos!!

- Pensamos que-

- Shhht!

- Habitación –

- ¿Qué sucede? Tanto ruido… - Pensó Runa - ¡Listo! Dos vasitos de agua jijiji – Rió y miró hacia la cómoda. La chaqueta de Kaoru estaba tirada en su cama, la recogió y se la puso, luego salió.

- Cabina –

- Estoy agotado

- Yo también

- Y yo

- Wow, así que el arrogante antisocial reconoce que está agotado por primera vez

- Cierra la boca Howard

- Yo también te extrañe, y te abrazaría si no fuera por que eres un montón de estropajos ahora, ponte eso – Dijo lanzándole la polera negra que hizo Runa - ¿Cómo rayos sobrevives a eso?

- Fue ella la que me dio fuerzas – Decía mientras se cambiaba la polera.

- ¡Chicos ya llegue con el agua! – Dijo Runa.

- Runa – Dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Oh por Dios… No puede ser… - Decía la pelinaranja soltando los vasos con agua.

- Chaaa na naaaaaaaan chaaa na naaaaan cha naa naaaauch!

- Shhht! ¡No arruines el momento tonto! – Grito Chako al rubio.

- Solo hacía la música ambiental – Decía el.

- Oí que necesitaban un piloto con experiencia en esta nave, ¿Está aún disponible ese puesto? – Dijo el chico sonriendo.

- Claro que si… siempre lo ha estado – Dijo la chica con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

- Hey vamos… - Susurró Chako y los demás se marcharon.

- ¡Yo quería ver eso! – Gruñó Howard siendo arrastrado.

- Aunque…

- Dígame capitana

- Llegas tarde… bobo

- Runa… - Dijo sonriendo.

- ¡¡KAORU!! – Gritó la chica y se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho que la afirmo con fuerza…

- Ouch! - …O quizás no tanta fuerza.

- ¡Lo siento! ¿Te lastimé? – Preguntó ella preocupada.

- Las heridas que tenía se curaron en el momento en que te vi de nuevo…

- Fue horrible pensar que te había perdido

- Lo sé… te extrañé ¿sabes?

- Yo también… y mucho…

Y en ese momento, los dos jóvenes se miraron fijamente…

- Te queda bonita mi chaqueta

- Pero a ti te queda perfecta

Y poco a poco se fueron acercando…

- Por fin capturé a mi sirena…

- Y yo a tu corazón, mi príncipe lobo

- ¿Lobo?

- Nah

Y rieron…

- Te quiero Runa

- Yo también Kaoru

Y ya cuando iban a besarse, una atmósfera mágica se les formó, luces y sombras que los abrazaban, música que sonaba perfecta, no había tiempo ni lugar, solo ellos dos y cuando sus labios se fundieron en un delicado beso…

- ¡Uaaah! – Gritó Howard cayéndose.

- Shhht!

- Siempre arruinando los lindos momentos, tonto – Dijo Menori.

- ¡Argh! ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

- Jajajajaja – Rieron.

"_Runa… te entregué mi corazón desde el mismo día en que te ví… lo capturaste en ese mismo momento…"_

"_Kaoru… te ganaste mi corazón en el momento en que me dejaste mirar dentro de ti… ahí fue cuando capturaste a tu sirena"_

_Fin…_

* * *

Chapter XX: "Epilogue"

- ¡Buenos días chicos!

- ¡Buenos días Runa!

- ¿Listos para recuperar el año de clase perdido?

- No me lo recuerdes…

- Como siempre Howard es un gruñón

- Cállate Menori

- Mi gruñón – Susurró a su oído abrazándolo.

- Tonta – Sonrió el.

- Lo bueno es que yo tengo a Kaoru para mi solita – Rió Runa.

- ¿Y donde está?

- Academia para astronautas – Triste – Sus padres lo ingresaron allá de nuevo…

- ¿A quién? – Decía el chico detrás de ella llegando.

- ¡Kaoru! – Gritó la chica y lo abrazó.

- ¿Cómo iba a dejarte sola? – Susurró.

- ¡Que bello es el amor! - Dijo Howard.

- Cállate Howard – Dijeron todos riendo.

- Muy bien chicos, a clases…

- ¡Hai!

.·.·.·.·.· .·.·.·.·.· .·.·.·.·.· .·.·.·.·.· .·.·.·.·.· .·.·.·.·.· .·.·.·.·.· .·.·.·.·.· .·.·.·.·.· .·.·.·.·.· .·.·.·.·.· .·.·.·.·.· .·.·.·.·.· .·.

- Semana anterior –

_-__"… Y es con esta sorprendente noticia con la que acabamos hoy, siete chicos que desaparecieron al rededor de un año tras una tormenta gravitacional han regresado sanos y salvos; Según lo que nos contaban cayeron en otro planeta y tras superar varios obstáculos, dentro de los cuales hubieron varios que casi acabaron con sus vidas, lograron volver en una nave otorgada por los miembros de este planeta, aquí están algunos de los testimonios entregados por ellos:_

_ Tuvimos suerte de regresar sanos y salvos, Kaoru fue nuestro piloto_

_ Un trabajo admirable – Dijo un periodista._

_ ¿Qué sintió al saber que todas las vidas de sus amigos estaban en sus manos?_

_ Mucha presión, pero gracias al cielo logramos volver sanos y salvos_

_ ¡Yo! ¡Pregúntenme lo que quieran!_

_Dentro de los chicos se hallaba el hijo de Howard Saibatsu, quien…"_

- Kaoru… volvió a casa… ¡Louie-san! ¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru regresó! – Dijo una chica de cabellos negro azabache hasta media espalda, ojos dorados y piel blanca, delgada y de estatura no superior a 1.65 m.

- ¿Es en serio Koyu-chan? ¿Es el mismo Kaoru? – Dijo un chico de cabellos platinados y ojos celestes, delgado y de 1.75 m de alto, piel blanca, vestía de azul y plomo.

- Si, mira ¡Sale en la TV!

- Pues creo que ya es hora de ir a saludar de nuevo ¿No?

- Tiempo de un traslado ¿No? ¿Irás a mi clase?

- Exacto – Dijo Louie sonriendo.

* * *

La verdad es que eso parece una intro a una nuevo historia y lo es :B pero aun no la termino ni nada asi que por ahora se considera como un final abierto a una nueva historia.. una secuela o algo por el estilo )

¡Gracias por leer!

Sayoou!

¡Apatthy x Vampire!


End file.
